Strange Afflictions
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Part of The Smitten Series. Aqualad's injured and has been convinced into visiting Raven for some healing help. Raven/Aqualad.


**The Smitten Series -- Strange Afflictions by Vampire Dolly **

To say that life had been quite lately for the Titans would be an understatement; it seemed in the summer heat that even super villains like to relax. The term 'summer heat' however was a bit of an understandable since even Raven had removed her cloak. Not ones to complain at a much deserved break the Titans were now sprawled around the living room; relaxing whilst both enjoying the air conditioning and the company.

"Dudes I play winner!"

Beastboy's loud voice cut across the silence to which Cyborg muttered something equally loudly that sounded like 'shut up grass stain' before turning back to his game with the intent of pummelling Robin's character into the ground. Robin on the other hand merely smirked and grinned as his character beat Cyborg's to a pulp.

Raven merely rolled he eyes at the boys before turning her gazed back to her constantly chattering alien friend, who was floating in the air slightly in front of her, though her attention was else where knowing Starfire really wouldn't mind that she wasn't listing.

"Friend speedy asked me for news of out activities. I told him that you have the improved powers of healing…"

Starfire continued to chatter as the words registered in her mind, she visibly twitched before raising a hand to silence Starfire and speaking deliberately slowly. She knew exactly what telling Speedy about her healing powers meant; them being over used for his benefit. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind Speedy it was just the fact that he was incredibly taxing on her calm demeanour.

"What exactly did Speedy say Starfire?"

The alien girl in question merely tilted her head a little, red hair following her movements, before smiling brightly at the dark empath in front of her and answering. She herself was seeing no qualms about her over talkative nature or what she had told Speedy.

"Friend Speedy said that this is delightful news since Friend Aqualad was harmed. Friend Bumblebee is using the floating vessel of west bring them here"

"Titans West's Ship." she corrected the alien automatically and within no more than a second Raven outwardly rolled her eyes at Starfire's naive attitude. She highly doubted Aqualad had more than a scratch on him, he wasn't stupid after all; that she was quietly confident in. Speedy had obviously used that as a lame excuse to kill time and visit the Titans East; after all crime was even more lax in the west.

As if on queue with the previous conversation the Living room was filled with the sound of engines from outside. Robin's automatic leader sense sprung into action as he darted to the window, loosing the game in the process, to see who was arriving. He almost sighed when he realised it wasn't trouble but rather guests. He turned to his own team and smirked in his usual ego filled manor.

"We have guests Titans."

Beastboy's addled mind seemed to catch up with the conversation as he too darted over to the window in dog form before transforming back to his usual green self. His eyes comically widened at the sight of the Titans West's ship, finally something new and interesting to do for a while.

"Alright, Tofu platters he we come!" Of course if helped that Aqualad was also one of the only other people he knew who ate Tofu. Without further ado the changeling ran off towards the elevator returning only moments later with five other people, obviously they had been on their way up.

Raven by this point had pointedly tucked herself at the edge of the Sofa, out of sight and mind, hopefully. Starfire was already hanging about the elevator doors eager to great her Friends, Robin had yet to move from his sentinel position by the window and Cyborg seemed to be neatening himself up; Raven almost swore she saw his human half blush.

As the Titans West plus Beastboy spilled out of the door a mass of greetings rang over the room. Each reaction seemingly spoken at the same time though varying in degrees of warmth; still each titan seemed happy for the guests.

"Thanks for the visit guys"

"Welcome Friends, it is glorious for seeing you"

"Dudes and Dudettes, finally the party has started!"

"Boo Yah, how're you guys!?"

"Marvellous more bodies crammed into a small over heated room…"

Ravens deadpanned comment seemed to draw attention to her and she inwardly growled for being so used to give out greeting 'pleasantries.' She kept her mouth carefully taught as Speedy approached her un-cloaked form a grin set on his masked features. Always the ladies man, in his thoughts at least.

"Wow there is a girl's body under that drapery."

Raven shot him her best death glare, but the impact was lost without the cloak. How intimidating can a girl in a black leotard really be? Not very, however the dark tone that exited her mouth was enough to make Speedy raise his arms in defence.

"I'm an Empath Speedy and if I catch one inappropriate emotion in your head I will subject you to the same punishments as Beastboy."

As Raven and Speedy argued it seemed Starfire had found bigger interests in chasing Mas, Menos and Beastboy out of the room and down the hallway in a game of tag she was destined to lose. But she was never one to give up. It also seemed that Cyborg and Bumblebee had mysteriously disappeared, which did nothing to qualm Raven's suspicions about Cyborg's Crush, however she was pretty sure he was showing her the new improvements to his 'Baby' the T-Car. Robin just seemed to be watching Speedy with mild amusement and Aqualad seemed to be awkwardly sat on the sofa and had yet to say a word.

It was Aqualad's silence that reminded Speedy of his original task. After raising his arms in a submissive gesture and cleaning his mind of any inappropriate thoughts, just in case, he spoke once more this time in an annoyingly pleading tone.

"So dear Raven up for helping out our fish loving friend Unitard guy? He has a nasty Boo-Boo."

Purple eyes narrowed at the red haired archer before her gaze softened, only slightly mind, as she turned to Aqualad. She rolled her sleeves up slightly and rose from her previously comfy seat; only to have Speedy occupy her seat moments after she left it.

"A word that finally suits your mental age, I'm impressed Speedy…What did you manage to do to him this time?"

She now noticed what she assumed was a bandage bulge under Aqualad's shirt; obviously having hurt his chest in some manner, though obviously not seriously enough to warrant hospital attention. Aqualad seemed to finally gain enough grace to speak as he shifted his form slightly.

"I'd like to say nothing but the dork hit me with a defective arrow in training…This wasn't my idea."

He visibly scowled at Speedy, who only grinned in response tucking his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the table; he only shrugged his shoulders vaguely in admittance of his slip up. Raven however watched the interaction with some interest, she couldn't understand why Speedy had missed, defective arrow or not he swore by his aim. Maybe Aqualad got in the way? No impossible he was not stupid enough to do that.

"Alright Raven, Can you heal him?"

It was Robin that finally broke the silence that was beginning to set over the room, he crossed his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at Speedy as if calling out his mistake; ever the competitive leader. Speedy merely winked, though neither Raven nor Aqualad noticed, the former was studying where the wound was and the later was studying his potential healer; intently.

She nodded mutely in response and without permission moved her hand towards the zip at the back of Aqualad's uniform. This was an automatic response since she usually just had to get on with it and heal. She paused and her eyes widened slightly before she moved the hand back a little.

"I need to get to your wound."

Her voice seemed far too clam like she was forcing it rather than acting normally. Which she was, she could feel the slight heat in her cheeks but she had no intention of letting the boys win and see it. She blinked slowly before turning her purple gaze back to Aqualad who seemed equally flustered, though he was more successful at hiding it, after all his excuse was the fact he had to get half naked in front of Raven….oh and Robin and Speedy.

As he began to pull the zip of his 'Unitard', as Speedy called it, down his mind lingered on the thought that this was the stupidest idea anyone had ever dragged him into. Sure he was a fun loving guy but this had the potential to be both suicidal and very embarrassing. In all truth Speedy had accidentally gashed him with an arrow during practice due to Mas and Menos getting over excited and running around. The wound was only a flesh wound, thankfully, and he really hadn't needed to see Raven to heal it.

He did however need to see Raven in general; she was sort of his obsession. She was mysterious, pretty, exotic, dark and from a highly traditional culture like his own. When he didn't see he for long periods of time he got rather depressed and Speedy, not being as dumb as he looks had figured out why and had been plotting since. Hence Aqualad being here now, with Raven's hands awaiting permission to touch the wound, obviously he had zoned out a little longer than he thought. That and he now realised the top half of his uniform was off.

"Uh, go ahead, its not too bad"

She removed the bandage with magic before her soft, small, pale hands placed feather light touches over the length of the cut, healing it slowly with a blue glow. She wouldn't admit it but she was taking a little more time that usual but she had all ways liked Aqualad's sculptured build. She closed her eyes in concentration and took all Aqualad's might not to reach out and hold her. He blinked when he felt the injuries memories spring to the surface; he had forgotten she could almost read exactly what happened directly from an injury. He winced as she removed her hands, worried she'd seen something she shouldn't have and she was about to scold him.

Raven had pretty much gathered what had happened from Aqualad's memories and she gave him a small smirk that seemed to show she was at least in a teasing mood. She ran a feather light finger up his still uncovered chest, the wound gone without a trace and the bandage left discarded. Her voice seemed light, almost like she commenting on the weather

"You do not need an affliction to visit me, next time ask."

She maintained her smirk before turning, as elegantly as she could in only her leotard, and sauntering form the room. Three pairs of eyes on her; one in shock, one in Invitation and one in jealousy. Robin couldn't believe what happened, Aqualad wanted to run right after her and Speedy just couldn't believed she'd flirt with Fish boy and not himself.

It seemed as if all the next movements happened within mere seconds. Aqualad seemed to come to his senses and race after Raven, attempting to redress as he followed her down the corridor. Keen to talk to her, perhaps even flirt a little. After all he had liked her for a long while, and she obviously was comfortable enough with his affections to tease him. Speedy was next on the uptake racing only to the doors not through them, watching as Aqualad caught up to Raven and casually grasped her hand, she didn't pull away from him. Speedy smirked, glad his plan worked but still jealous she never reacted to his charms in that way. With this in mind he had no qualms about shouting out in his rather boisterous voice that was sure to reach the others ears.

"If you guys are going to do 'Dinner' don't forget to use a 'condiment'!"

The emphasised words only served to prove exactly what he was insinuating they were really going to do, and Raven in return merely waved her free hand casually, slamming the usually electronic door in his face. Her actions seemingly saying it all 'Shut the Hell up.' Speedy however wasn't even mildly affected and merely stepped back from the door a huge grin on his lips as he turned to face a still shocked Robin who was for once last on the uptake.

"Huh?"

Robin's mouth was still carelessly hung open, his masked eyes wide as he started at the shut door. He closed his mouth several times before beginning to speak in a more coherent voice. However he didn't get to say much as Cyborg's booming voice rang through the towers corridors, echoing rather loudly since he seemed rather angry, he had obviously realised he'd left Raven with Speedy, Aqualad and Robin; his poor little sister.

"What's all this about Cond-"

Thankfully his speech was cut off by Robins sudden discovery as he realised what Speedy was insinuating, what Cyborg's next word would be and what had just happened. Still in shock his only words were yelled more than spoke;

"What the hell just happened?!"

He never did get much of an answer since Speedy choose this moment to fall onto the floor bent over with Laughter...

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Okay so I might have added some extra bits to Raven's healing powers, I don't know if she can sense how the injury happened but it fit with the story and Starfire did say she'd improved her powers of healing. So I take authors liberties! Um anyway, I don't mind this one so much, it was the brain child of my own accident when I fell over and this one has a bit of a humour in it. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Since this is Fan Fiction don't own Teen Titans...I would however like to, so if you know how I can get it, please let me know (lol)

**Please Review and I'm up for Raven pairing ideas if you have a specific one in mind!**


End file.
